A Study In Song
by Melody Starr31
Summary: Just a whole bunch of one-shots of Sherlolly in song! Song!Fic. I take requests and am hoping to do lots more! I have lots of ideas and could use help! :) Most songs and content should be K but just to play safe it will be rated T


**AN:** So I love this song way to much and it stood out to me as a Sherlolly song. Im thinking about doing a whole bunch of Song!Fics but need ideas! So if there is a certain song you think would work for Sherlolly, please leave a comment and tell me what you would like to see and why you like that song for Sherlolly!

**Song Info (Please read, it will help with the story!) **The Song is I want you hear by Plumb. Yes their are a Christian band and I love them/ her. This song just seemed to fit the relationship of Molly and Sherlock after TRF to me. At this point Sherlock has been gone for almost a year and Molly has become heart broken and has decided to go back into ballet/ Lyrical dance like she did when she was little.

Enjoy!

* * *

"What do you want Mycroft?" Sherlock stood in the open door of his hotel room clad in a a pair of striped pajama pants and a grey t shirt. His hair had been died a light gingery color to hide his identity.

"I came to drop something off." Mycroft handed his younger brother a small square envelope. "I thought you would like to see this. I wish you well Sherlock, until we see each other again."

Sherlock went to shut the door but was stopped by Mycroft.

"There is also a short note in there for you from Miss Hooper." Mycroft took in a deep breath. "She misses you Sherlock. There are days when I wonder if she will just give up then and there, and just end her life. She's holding on though, to the hope that you will still come back." The eldest Holmes brother and started to walk away. "Goodnight brother."

Sherlock turned around and walked to the desk in his room. Opening the package, he pulled out a CD and entered it into his laptop; ignoring the small piece of paper that fell out onto the desk.

Looking at the screen he could tell that the setting was some sort of stage/ theater. There was a thick velvet red curtain that closed of the stage from audience view. The curtains slowly opened to view a dark black stage. The sound of a piano and violin started to play and the stage started to light up to show a figure kneeling on stage, hunched over herself as if she was crying over someone's grave.

_An ache_

_So deep_

_That I_

_Can hardly breathe_

_This pain_

_Can't be imagined_

_Will it ever heal?_

_Ooh... ooh..._

When the vocals started playing the figure started to sway back and forth with arms stretched out as if being pulled from side to side; keeping her head down the entire time.

_Your hand_

_So small_

_Held a strand of my hair_

_So strong_

_All I could do_

_Was keep believing_

_Was that enough?_

The figure held her hands out in front of her and looked down at them, then clench them into fists. The person continued to move by bringing their hands to their chest still clenched in fist, and then flat palms to the side of their head and rolled their head in a circle, exposing the persons face.

_Molly Hooper_.

_Is anyone there?_

She reached out in front of her until she was bowing with her chest touching the ground.

_I wanna scream_

_Is this a dream?_

_How could this happen,_

_Happen to me?_

_This isn't fair_

_This nightmare_

_This kind of torture_

_I just can't bear_

_I want you here_

_I want you here_

_Ooh... ooh..._

She pound on the ground with fist so hard Sherlock thought she might have broken her hand. He watched her as she got up and started to dance. She moved gracefully across the stage in her ballet shoes. He never thought someone who he always saw as a klutz could move so… perfect. Then he realized what she was wearing.

She had os a pair of black point ballet shoes with white tights, black spandex, and a purple button up shirt. _His _purple button up shirt. She had loved it so much and he gave it to her so she could remember him, and if she were to ever grow lonely and miss his presence, she could wear it and think of him.

She jumped in the air and (somehow) landed back on point.

_I waited so long_

_For you to come_

_Then you were here_

_And now you're gone_

_I was not prepared_

_For you to leave me_

_Oh this is misery_

She had waited for him. A very long time. She had waited for him pay attention to her and actually shoe _feelings _for her. Then he finale told her what she meant to him. And then left. He could tell it broke her apart.

He felt horrible. Seeing her so broken.

_Are you still there?_

She walked slowly toward the front of the stage with her hands clenched to her chest, and looked directly into the camera.

She was crying.

He knew she was really asking if he was still here… if he was alive…

Then she started to dance across the stage again in the same foot work as before in the same graceful manner as the earlier chorus…

_I wanna scream_

_Is this a dream?_

_How could this happen,_

_Happen to me?_

_This isn't fair_

_This nightmare_

_This kind of torture_

_I just can't bear_

_I want you here_

_I want you here_

… but this time landed ion her knees after her jump…

_God help me,_

_God help me,_

_God help me_

_Breathe_

… And moved from side to side with arms stretched out again, but with head titled up, then proceeded to stand up and wrap her arms around herself.

I_ wanna scream_

_Is this a dream?_

_How could this happen,_

_Happen to me?_

_This isn't fair_

_This nightmare_

_This kind of torture_

_I just can't bear_

_I want you here_

_I want you here_

_Ooh... ooh..._

By this point, Sherlock figured out that she had been offered a dance solo for the Ballet Christmas celebration and she got to choose her own song. She chose this song because she had always spent Christmas alone and she just wanted Sherlock home. She wanted him to be safe in her arms and at peace. She was more than broken.

She was _heart _broken…

_An ache_

_So deep_

_That I_

_Can hardly breathe_

He watched as she slowly walked backwards and back down to the same position she opened in…

… kneeling on stage, hunched over herself as if she was crying over someone's grave…

… _His grave_...

Sherlock felt his chest tighten and his breath start to hitch. He felt something warm and wet slide down his cheek and realized he had started to cry. His crying grew bigger until he couldn't take it. Gasping for air, Sherlock scooted his chair back and rested his elbows on the desk and cradling his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Molly… W-what have I done?" Sherlock whispered to himself between gasps of air.

Sherlock looked up at the screen and touched it as if he could _feel _Molly.

"Molly. Sweet lovely broken Molly Hooper. _My _Molly Hooper. I will be home soon. I will finish off Moriarty's web and _I will come home. _You will be _safe _in _my _arms."

Jumping out of his chair, Sherlock quickly dressed and left his hotel room.

* * *

Leave a review and Song title! :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
